Royal Roommate
by Heartbit
Summary: Once in awhile, Right in the middle of an ordinary life, Love gives us a fairy tale.
1. Advertisement: I Want A Roommate

**Royal Roommate**

_Once in awhile,  
Right in the middle of an ordinary life,  
Love gives us a fairy tale.

* * *

_

Five days from the moment, Konoha High would be opened again to the high school students around the Konoha eastern region. Soon, a new chapter of their lives will be written and more hardships will come to make them stronger as they grow more mature in life. But for some, like Haruno Sakura, those hardships are no longer a burden because she had experienced everything from being a spoiled little girl to a hardworking orphan.

Her mother died when she gave birth to Sakura and her father passed away a few years after that. The only family she has left is her brother, Haruno Kenji whom is studying at a college school far from where she is currently at. She lives at a two bedroom apartment and has trouble managing expenses and backing up her tuition fee. Add to that, the rent she has to pay was already due past two months.

----

**6:13 am**

Sakura was awakened by the buzzing noise her alarm clock made, reminding her about the important errand she has to attend early that morning. Her eyes were still heavy, but she decided to fight the urge to fall back and sleep. "Come on, Sakura…_Wake UP!_"

Convincing herself, she stood up, grabbed her old-cashmere sweater and yawned as she stretched her back and arms.

"Good morning, Sakura!" she muttered to herself, gazing at the only family photo she has on the desk, near the timepiece. After a minute or so, she noticed that her alarm clock wasn't stopping, continuously creating its disturbing noise. She decided to punch it, hoping that it would halt the crap out.

"Why aren't you stopping?" she said, frustrated. A thud was heard at the front door, catching her attention momentarily.

Still drowsy and dreamy, she decided to fix herself a cup of coffee at the kitchen to wake her sleepy nerves up. She walked like a zombie with legs as heavy as metal balls.

Her first stop was at the front door to check what the thud was for. "Maybe it was the morning paper," she thought, dragging her self on her way.

She first wanted to see if the paper boy delivered the newspaper for the morning. Upon opening the door, she found three things resting on her doorway: a newspaper, a rent bill and a mail coming from her far away brother. Sakura immediately picked it up and continued to her kitchen to see what the letter was all about.

She checked the other mails and was raged when she saw the bill for the month, "Another bill…Uh, when will I get a roommate to finally share the payment of this crappy, old apartment?" she sighed, setting the bill aside and fixing her eyes upon her brother's letter while stirring a cup of coffee.

Yearly, her brother helps her with her tuition fee as his final promise to their father who died many years ago—he promised to help her out. Finally seeing a letter from him only meant that the money she needed for her tuition fee has finally arrived.

She smiled, "Big bro's really sweet," consequently sipping the cup of coffee she was holding.

Upon opening the letter, she found nothing inside it. She looked around if the money slipped somewhere on her floor, but no sign of cash was found, not even the green smell of it.

Her heart suddenly raced and sweat started to glow on her forehead. She gulped every question she has on her mind. She started reading the letter, wishing nothing was wrong.

_**Dear Little Sakura-bear,**_

_**I know five weeks from now, school starts and you need to pay for your tuition fee. I am sorry to tell you this, though… but I got bankrupt because of the numerous bills I needed to pay as well. I may be able to give some money but that would be months from now; you know how hard it is to earn and save money. You know that I also need to pay my own debts and I need to save some for my tuition, too, but don't be scared. I will surely find a solution.**_

_**P.S**_

_**In the mean time, please help yourself for your own bills and wait for the money that I'll be sending to you. Don't worry; we're going to make it. I will never break my promise.**_

_**Loving,**_

_**Kenji-bear**_

Aware of their tight situations, Sakura didn't blame her brother for the money—she couldn't. She knew that it would be difficult for them to keep up their living, especially when they are miles away from each other with no parents nor relatives to support them. She realized that it was up to her to make a living and needed to aid herself as well.

Suddenly, tears flooded her eyes. "I knew this is going to happen," but she tried to keep her composure as she sighed her frustrations away and wiped those tears that escaped from her emerald orbs. "I can do this!"

Immediately, she recovered. Grabbing the newspaper and flipping it to the Classified Ads, she scanned the newspaper for open calls. Various bills and tuition fees suddenly crossed her mind. "The rent bill, my school tuition, my brother…What am I going to do?!" she asked herself, grabbing the rent bill on queue.

"_3000 yen!" _she yelped, crying her dissatisfaction away, "Oh… my God, this crappy, stinking house costs that much now?!" With an agonized expression, she added, "Last month it was only 2000 yen, what happened to the world?!"

Slipping from her grasp was a letter that enclosed with the bill. It came from the land lady, informing her about the sudden increase of house rent.

_**Ms. Haruno Sakura,**_

_**I am sorry to tell you but we have increased the rent bill on your pad. It is because of the coming school opening and we also needed the tuition fee. If you don't know, you are actually 2 months delayed in paying your bills. I apologize about the sudden swell of charge.**_

_**Please be punctual in paying.**_

_**Land lady,**_

_**Kurenai**_

Tearing up again she whispered, "I didn't know I was two months late in paying the bill…"

Amongst her moment of sentimentalities, was a knock on her door, "Mail!" the delivery guy said.

She tried to calm down and compose herself as she dropped everything in her kitchen and went to receive the mail. She was hoping that the mail carried good news and not another burden. Else, she'll die from a heart attack.

As soon as she got to the door, the delivery guy said, "Electric Bills!" and smiled to her with glee and enthusiasm.

Her hope of salvation got thrown to the trash bin, "Another bill!" the pink haired girl croaked in shock, scaring the delivery guy out of his heels.

The delivery guy said, "Ye-Ye-Yes, Ma'am," handing it with caution, because he was afraid to lose his head from the fiery pink haired lady.

Boiling up inside, Sakura grabbed the bill off the delivery guy's hand and rushed to her kitchen to see how much she owes the electric company.

"_WHAT? 1000 YEN!_"she shrieked, crumpling the bill she was holding and then throwing it in the kitchen sink.

Yet again, another burden to her already _burdened_ life.

"WHY? WHY? WHY!" she cried, "Why is this happening to me?" she dragged herself onto the floor, talking to God and asking for guidance. "Help me!"

Unexplainably, she remembered something from the newspaper she read: _If you want to decrease your rent expense, find yourself a room mate._

"That's what I'm going to do!" she stood up and seemed like all the hope in the world was mustered in her eyes, burning with passion to revive from the pile of debts she has to conquer, quenching her thirst for money, "I'm going to find myself a room mate!"

Immediately she ran to her closet, changed her outfit and returned to her kitchen to write a notice on a piece of paper:

_Anyone who needs to find a place to live…How about a two bed apartment? The place is comfy, natural, and feels like home. Share you bed space to another, only for 1500 yen! – Half the Price!_

_Please feel free to contact Haruno Sakura at this address: 34 Firefly St. Sunset District, East Konoha._

_I'll be waiting for you._

Finishing the advertisement for the apartment, she then set foot to paste the ads outside and murmured with keenness, "This'll be perfect!"

She went to the different hotspots in Konoha, where she pasted the ads everywhere. The pink haired lady went to a store near the school named Destiny Bookstore, where she knew everyone goes to. She also placed her ads in front of the school and even though she knew it was illegal—she didn't care, apparently; her tuition is far more important.

Finally, after three hours of pasting and non-stop walking, she stopped at a busy canteen, noticing people gathering up to watch the local news. She moved inside to see what the commotion was all about, asking a guy who's tip-toeing to see what's on the television, "What's happening, mister?"

The man glanced at her, shocked that she had no idea about the current issue, "Haven't you heard?" he asked. "The crowned price is missing!"

Sakura looked over and was shocked to know that the sole heir of the Hokage's thrown was missing, "WHAT THE CROWNED PRINCE IS MISSING?" she shrieked out of astonishment, disbelief and awe.

----

**6: 57 am**

The next morning, she was awakened by a thumping sound from her door. Believing it was the bill she raged, "Another bill, darn it!" and then tried going back to her deep slumber.

At that time, she didn't care much about the bills anymore; all she wanted to know and prayed for was if there were people interested in her advertisements.

Another knock, louder than the first one—but she didn't care, "Leave that bill on the rag!" she shouted, pressing the pillow onto her ears so as to silence the irritating sound of knocking.

The visitor outside must be persistent, continually pounding on her door as loud as he could, "Ma'am, open the door, please. I'm actually interested in your bed space—," adding to his disturbing noise.

Sakura, of course delighted at that person's words, woke up instantly and changed in her casual dress, leaving her pajamas on the closet "Wait a minute!" she shouted, fastening the button on her blouse.

After that, she hurried to open the door and welcome her new bed spacer, "WELCO—,"

But the moment she saw her supposedly 'new bed spacer,' she was tongue-tied—it was the last person she'd ever thought she'd be opening her crappy apartment's door for, "But you're the—,"

* * *

**Authors Note:** AU, hope you like it :P **Dislaimer:** Naruto's not mine 

**Crowned Prince:** meaning a Prince that is already crowned but not yet a king-- get it? HAHA

I also made a OC Sakura's brother : **Haruno Kenji** - ei deviant artist, if you like DRAW HIM - come on! XD

Hi, after almost 10 days of nott working on my fanfic. TADA--its finished, wheeee! YEHEY. TITLE: Royal Roommate

Oh I forgot, please message me if you are interested in making an art out of this lil-crappy thing 3 Thanks!

**Read and Review**

Thanks: Neon -- i know you already!

-"this is another product of my poor imagination" -- white epitome

Oi, white epitome...please do something about the story..you need to beta read this first adn i will repost the betaD version..i think the first chapter sucks pa eh. HAHAHA, oi dapat sunday palang masend mo na sakin yung edited kundi i will kill you. or dapat saturday palang. NAKOO!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. The Letters P and S

**Royal Roommate**

_Once in awhile,  
Right in the middle of an ordinary life,  
Love gives us a fairy tale_.

* * *

**THE LETTERS P and S

* * *

**

"I'll be there!"

Everything was formally embarrassing. Sakura would have never thought that someone would be stupid enough to fall for something inartistically made for an advertisement, especially the room she was talking about on the papers she posted in the whole metropolis. After all, she was guilty about the lies she said about the room being comfy and home-like as far as the truth was concerned.

Also, she'd never thought that as early as the next day after posting the desperate flyers, someone would have the guts to come to her apartment and ask her about it. Well for the most part, she wasn't really expecting someone to come and accept the offer to be her life-saving roommate.

"Hey, open up," The persistent man outside, knocked heavily on the door, sarcastically louder than the first one. "We want to rent your place."

Immediately, Sakura was disturbed to hear the word 'We' because she knew that she had only one place for a single person, plus of course the lingering thought about the announcement she wrote in the advertisement that she needed only one roommate to space in with her.

_So there are two of them, huh? How am I going to accommodate the both of them? _She thought as she immediately pounced to the door, twisted the knob and opened it to see who the stupid room spacers were.

"WELC—"

Suddenly everything felt different; she was instantly tongue-tied when her eyes met this blonde-haired guy, who was standing outside the door with his friend. The blonde guy had these jolly blue eyes which were sparkling as he stared boldly at her, making her heart skip a beat. His sunny glance immediately caught her by surprise, but what made her really fall back for a while were his seductive smile and the probable thumping in the chest as you glue your sight upon its sun-kissed lips.

"Hi there," The blue-eyed guy greeted, reaching his right hand to the girl, while the other one holding a copy of the advertisement that read, "Haruno Sakura?—"

Sakura couldn't think straight and was ready to fall flat because of the instant blood-rush of excitement throughout her body.

"Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura," she stuttered as she tried to grapple a moment of asking him a simple, but controversial question, while reaching her hands to greet him as well. "But, you're the—"

Unfortunately, her words were taken away, as soon as he held her hands tightly so as to give respect when meeting a person for the first time, and then shook them like a gentleman, but as ragged as a little boy. "By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"But…"

Again she tried to open her mouth, but then Naruto bounced back to stop her and immediately introduced another man, who was standing beside him. "This is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura, who was already star-struck to the blonde-haired-blue-eyed guy, looked over his shoulders and saw another drop-dead gorgeous looking man.

He looked totally different from Naruto. He has this long dark hair, perfectly spiked at the top which would normally look funny, like a cockatoo, but in he's case looked totally awesome. He also has this secretive look in his eyes, dark and mysterious, which would probably equal to a deep-thinking quality kind of a guy, who would be great for a long conversation or probably a witty chat fest. But what sets him apart from his colleague, Naruto, who was jolly-like, was his off-set kind of attraction towards others, possibly standoffish and silenced in some way but sexy as hell can be.

"Morning—" Sasuke looked at her with his piercing feline eyes, but didn't even tried to stretch his arms to give a simple hands of greetings with her. He was being aloof, shy or a pessimist, but probably it was only because he's not really into the greeting thing-a-ma-bob.

"Good Morning," Sakura answered back, looked at him and was dismantled to have met such a disliking spirit. She magnified the way she looked at Sasuke and deeply thought w_hat an awful attitude._

Naruto then came looking inside. He tried to peep right through the opening of the door to see what the interiors looked like, but unfortunately flustered when he saw such awfully looking cobwebs hanging around the four corners of the wall. But with all his might he sarcastically lied, exclaiming, "Wow this room looks polished!"

When the truth is Naruto never liked being tactless in words…so probably the translated version of his statement was "YUCK, what a dirty room…"

"Wait, wait…wait," Sakura held Naruto back away from the room, and then said. "I know you from some where, but I just can't remember."

Naruto looked at her and laughed horridly, as he clasped his hands around his mouth, trying to lessen the noise of his amusement. He then glanced at Sasuke, and then flipped back at Sakura. "You don't know me?"

"How come you don't know me?"

And then repeated laughing, for almost a minute or so and then asked her again like a broken record.

"You don't know me…like for real, HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh my God," She looked closely at him and realized that the blonde-haired guy was the prince. "You're the missing prince…"

"Oh My God," She immediately slip right back through the door and tried closing it with haste, leaving both men outside the room.

There was a big clash, a thunderous sound coming from the closing of the door which could awaken all of the other sleepy heads inside the same building. She tried to close it but an equal but opposite strength tried to open it as hard as it could.

"Hey, let me close it!" Sakura shouted.

From the moment she recognized the famous face of the prince, she was afraid that she would be in trouble when the media found out that she had a living prince inside her crappy apartment room. First, how dare she try and accompany a lovable prince under a shaggy rooftop. How dare she to give the nastiest kind of cuisine to the picky taste buds of the said prince and how dare she let the prince sleep onto a stingy bed without comfy king-sized blankets.

_This is bad!_

"We said that we would like to take your free space." Naruto slipped his foot inside the room and made an inventive door stopper.

"You know, we can sense that you need a spacer now. We will be able to help you, and we'll pay big. Just say the amount, and we'll give it!"

Sakura paused for a moment and then deeply digested his money-saving words. She knew that for her to pay the bills she was accounted for, all she had to do was to lessen the burden of the apartment bill. Fortunately, out of the millions of possible suites where the prince could go, the prince himself came to her house and was begging to let him in, inside her crappy room.

"Why would you even come here?" Sakura asked Naruto, who was still struggling to open the room with his poor left foot.

"Ouch!"

Naruto's foot was struggling to breathe. If ever his foot would be there to try and open the door and fight the brawling strength of Sakura, his foot would die in a matter of minutes.

"Come on let us in!"

"Sorry—," Sakura released a small amount of pressure on the door, "Just take your foot out!"

Naruto did exactly the thing what Sakura said, but even if she didn't say that he would probably take his foot out anyways.

"Come on let us in!" Naruto repeated.

"Tell me, why would you want my room anyway?"

Sakura posted a little question and answer portion between them. She wanted to know the details on why they wanted her place, and of course she wanted to find out the pros and cons of letting them get the room space; it was just like a job interview…funny in some ways but clever if you think about it.

"Well, you have to let us in!" Naruto insisted while picking some bills that was left outside the apartment room. "As far as we are concerned, you owe your electricity about 5000 yen, right?"

Sakura was astounded; she never thought that her bills were left outside and was ready to bite everyone who sees it. Everything felt even more embarrassing that she owed the electricity 5000 yen but of course the tension of being at the lowest points in life; probably feeling worthless and pitiable especially when it comes to cash problems.

"Wait, don't look at those…It's mine!" she said as to her defense and opened to door slightly to peek at both of them.

Sasuke who was standing beside Naruto noticed that Sakura slightly opened the door. He didn't tell anything instead he let Naruto do the talking and such. Sasuke just inwardly laughed at seeing the little pink-haired woman inside her old creaky door, praying that they wouldn't open another embarrassment to Sakura.

"Stop that!"

"You know Miss Sakura, we need your space and you need our money. It's win-win of the both of us"

Sakura paused for a moment, and deeply thought about everything until she heard Naruto speaking again, "Now you even owe your school?"

Sakura overheard both men talking to each other casually. She heard them loudly but what made her drop her guns, was the unimaginable probability of money for her school, for her rent and for her everyday living.

"Can you guys really help me?"

Sasuke answered back, which in normal cases would never happen.

"Just let us take your room"

Sakura thought about it over and over again. She closed her eyes and saw this scary image of her drowning in her own debts, piling up outside her door, she shivered inwardly.

"Come on now" Naruto knocked on the door again, softer than the other knocks before. He must be really tired of persuading her.

Sakura held the knob tightly and realized that she was in no position to refuse such miracle, in her times of crisis. She needed money and she needed a bed spacer and fortunately Naruto with his colleague Sasuke needed a space to live. So the only thing proper to do was to take the advantage to its fullest potential and make the most of what's in store for them.

"What the hell, Come in."

With nothing to lose and wanting to grab the fast coming opportunity, Sakura welcomed the two men standing outside her door with a small grin on her face. "Welcome."

Both men walked inside, Naruto who was eager to come in at first was still eager to come in inside despite the ugly features he forcibly lied about a while ago. Now all they can see was the truth of this whole crappy abode. Naruto had imagine a little less clutter, probably a little more feminine for a place to live in, but the truth was the room was as filthy as the opposite of what it was described in the advertisements.

The room was far from comfortable; the bed area was a disaster. The sheets were poorly made and the fabrics seemed to be scratchy and rough. Well, considering that Naruto and Sasuke just zoomed in inside, Sakura may have not the time to arrange stuff so the bed thing was disclosed from the charges of clutter polices.

But unfortunately, the dining area was deathly. There were towers and towers of dirty dishes near the sink, the table was far from clean and there was this icky stench of rotting odor coming form the left over food in the table. Sasuke looked at it and gulped as he covered his face with his little handkerchief that was embroidered with silk thread forming the letters P and S.

"Oh my God this room stinks!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and felt this sick feeling of embarrassment in front of the two rich men. "Okay, okay. Go somewhere else. I will clean this up."

Naruto and Sasuke listened, and entertained themselves as they moved around the house, feeling the rusty ambiance of the whole stinking apartment. Well, it wasn't really called entertaining because the dirt, the mites and all the bed-bugs bite don't really make the faces of the rich kids go explode with glee. In fact, the faces painted on each face could be translated as "YUCK!" or probably "DIRTY!" or simply as "I WANT TO DIE NOW!"

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto, don't do anything funny okay!" Sakura shouted as she tried to wash and lessen the towering plates in the sink.

"Okay!"

_I should've never done that advertisement in the first place._

_I should've just starved myself to death, probably that would've been easier than to serve this rich kids in my house._

Sakura remembered as she wiped the last plates that were still dripping with water. She never got the chance to actually ask this question to the both of them but now she will be.

"Hey, Naruto…I may have to ask you this again, but are you the missing prince, for real?"

There was still echoing silence.

Sakura looked back and noticed that both of them were missing in action and probably still roaming around her room.

She dropped the plates and tried to locate Naruto and Sasuke. Although the room was as empty as it may seemed from the first glance, the whole apartment itself was big and almost looked ancient in some way. If Naruto and Sasuke were lost, that would be a real crap for Sakura.

"Naruto—,"

"Sasuke—,"

She moved across the room and found no sight of their existence. There was no single sound of their footsteps. Sakura thought that they must've left the place because they couldn't stand the filthy room. But when she got back from the sink, she noticed that their luggage were still there so the only possible thing that could've happened was that both of them probably roamed the whole apartment itself.

Sakura thought that it was a big exploration for the both of them, but when she evaluated the situation; she finally got to the point of realizing that their missing in action could probably lead to something much worse. She went out again, and tried to locate their playful butts in the apartment.

"Sasuke, Naruto! Where are you guys?"

Sakura ran the whole foyer and found this little piece of cloth that looked really expensive and meticulously done by some French couture seamstress. Sakura picked it up and found out that it was Sasuke's handkerchief. It looked very much his because she remembers him covering his face with this hanky. She tried to prove if it was Sasuke's by picturing the letters that were embroidered on the edge of the little fabric.

"Ah Yes, this is Sasuke's handkerchief. They probably must be roaming around here."

Sakura once more looked at Sasuke's handkerchief and thought about what could the letters P and S meant.

"What could these letters mean?"

She laughed as she thought that the letters meant _PAPA SEXY?_

She tried to entertain herself while still roaming around the whole apartment to locate those two creepy men. She thought again, "How about _Palace Servant?_"

When she got tired of looking for them, she decided to head back to her room and relax for a bit. As the old saying say, _those who go astray shall come forth for food._

"Oh, why haven't I thought of that, everyone needs to eat and probably their scrawny rich tummies need another fuel after roaming this entire apartment, I'm sure they'll get back here in no time."

Sakura went to the kitchen and decided to cook food for her supposedly new bed spacers, but when she opened her room she was struck to see both Naruto and Sasuke sitting in the dining table, sipping their finest made cappuccino like their butlers have prepared them.

"Oh my Lord," Sakura shouted as she was struck to see both of them already enjoying their stay in her room. "Where have you guys been?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at her and said nothing while Naruto smiled and said, "Well, come and join us if you please."

Sakura moved closer to them with steps heavier than iron balls dragged in the wood plank floor. "Oh, yeah Sasuke thought you might be missing something."

She reached her pocket and gave him the hanky, "Here you go, P.S!" and then added with sarcasm "Prince Sasuke!"

Naruto was shocked and almost drowned in his drink, while Sasuke looked at her with such silenced eyes.

Sakura looked back at them both and was shocked to see their reaction so dismantling. _OH SHIT! _She thought as she asked Sasuke with forced calmness, "Are you a prince too?"

* * *

YEY updated it for ages, SORRY GUYS. im suffering from mental retardation and body SLOWPOKINESS gah! HEHEHE. anyways enjoys. and YEAH TO MY BETA's I LOVE YOU GUYS!

EEK, please do try to read and review my other fics. LOL. thank you guys I LOVE YOU from heartbit


End file.
